Request 00: Welcome to the "Flower,Sun,and Rain"
is the first scenario in Flower, Sun, and Rain. It introduces the player to the world of the game, setting up the premise and chronicling Sumio Mondo's arrival on Lospass Island and trip to the hotel. Summary The chapter opens with Sumio Mondo driving Giggs on Lospass Island. He introduces himself and his car to the player and describes his job as a searcher, somebody who finds things for other people. He explains that he is currently driving to the Hotel Flower, Sun, and Rain for a job, but he doesn't know what the job is yet. There is a cut to a bathroom at the Lospass Airport, and Sundance Shot is shown entering. Back on the road, Sumio arrives at the Cunningham Bluesky Parking Lot. He gets out of his car and meets up with Peter Bocchwinkur, a man with a Silver Eye who offers to drive Sumio to the hotel, but first, Sumio must verify his identity by "entering" Peter and inputting his birthday. Sumio explains what he means by introducing his partner, briefcase and computer, Catherine. With Catherine, Sumio can unlock "anything" by inputting the "correct code". Sumio jacks Catherine into Peter's Silver Eye and enters the date, and Peter is satisfied. However, he has forgotten the password to the gate, so Sumio must input into that too - the previous code backwards. Peter then explains that the island is a "green zone" and no outsider's cars can be used. Sumio is upset to leave behind Giggs, but eventually they leave in Peter's truck. On the way there, Sumio accuses Peter of knowing the gate code all along, and Peter admits to it. He explains that Edo Macalister, Sumio's client and the manager of the hotel, asked Peter to test him. Sumio says that he doesn't remember who hired him for this job, and Peter says he expected that. He drops Sumio off and tells him that Edo will tell him more, and says he wants to hear what Sumio thinks of the island when his job is done. Sumio walks up to the hotel's entrance and is greeted by Stuart Rock. Inside, he meets Edo. Edo gives Sumio a copy of The Lospass and walks him to his room, 402, explaining his mission. According to Edo, the name Lospass comes from a combination of "lost" and "past", and the island is under effect of a magnetic field causing time to be lost. Apparently, time is repeating on the island. Furthermore, a terrorist is targeting the island and is planting a bomb on an airplane leaving the island's airport. Sumio must search for that bomb. ---- ☆Thank you so much for coming such a long way!☆I am sure you must be very tired today☆Please, relax and let the exhaustion of your journey wash away☆Allow me to give you one word of warning☆Do not forget to save before going on to the next chapter!☆End the game without saving and all your progress will be lost!☆I shall be waiting with a smile at the Front Desk☆ Category:Levels in Flower, Sun, and Rain: Murder and Mystery in Paradise